


Macavity, the Napoleon of crime

by Number_Twelve



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS!!!!, Might include some Angst (especially in the Macavity department), Or prompt requests, Origin Stories, So go ahead and ask :))))), Some stories might have more than one part (depends on it), some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Jellicles talk of Macavity as if he were born evil. But... what if that wasn't the case?And origin story of Macavity, the hidden paw
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Victoria (Cats)
Kudos: 4





	Macavity, the Napoleon of crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written listening to Lovely (Billie Eilish & Khaled), Bellyache (also by Billie) and Makeshift Kingdom (forgot the singer… Oops.)

_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair  
For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there! _

Macavity sat alone on a discarded trashcan, watching the other kittens that played down below. He wished he were brave enough to join them, but that kit Tugger was always making fun of how his fur looked like, Munkustrap seemed to not like him, even if he sometimes put an end to the teasing Macavity went through (Probably, Macavity thought bitterly, because he shall be a leader after his father goes up to Heaviside Layer.), and all the others followed suit. After all, the two brothers were Deuteronomy's sons. He was always getting teased about how small and weak he looked, his unkept fur, his name… But what was so bad about 'Macavity'? Weren't Skimbleshanks and Asparagus weird names as well? And yet, the older cats were always well seen. The kitten dragged his claws on the cold surface, leaving small, thin, pitiful scratches on it. Even his own claws were tiny in comparison to the others'. He sighed, dropping into a crouch and watching the kittens play around. 

Tugger, who was busy walking around with his chest puffed out in a bored manner, turned around, his eyes landing on a little shape sitting among the trash of the Junkyard.  
"Hey, look, it's Macavity." he said loudly. The other kittens dropped their game to look at the small kit. Macavity was frozen in place, waiting with his breath hitched. What would they do this time?  
"Come down here and play with us!" Tugger called up, surprising Macavity. The smaller kit's eyes widened. He gestured to himself. "Yes! You!" The Maine Coon called up in an impatient manner. Excitement coursing all over Macavity, he made his way down to the bottom, little paws scrambbling over the bigger pieces of trash as he descended. The other kits waited impatiently, watching his descent. Then he finally reached the ground- and tripped over his feet. With a yelp, he tumbled over, landing in a heap at Tugger's paws. The bigger kitten chuckled, nudging him to his paws. Macavity trembled all over, but he wasn't sure if it was from excitement or fear of the bigger feline.  
"Let's play a game!" Tugger said, turning to the other kits. Macavity did not miss the scary glimmer in the kit's eyes. "One of us is a dog, and the rest of us have to chase them out of the Junkyard to protect out territory. Macavity, you are the dog for this round!" 

Munkustrap knew it wouldn't end well. It wasn't like he actually liked Macavity, but he knew that Tugger could be dangerous when he wanted to. And it wasn't like Macavity was big enough to deffend himself from his brother, and very much less the rest of them.  
"That wouldn't be fair." he piped up. "Macavity is only one and we are six. It would be over before we even started." He had been trying to help the smaler, brown kitten, but the desired effect changed into Macavity growing indignant.  
"That's not true!" the kitten snapped, "I am not that easy to catch, you know?!"  
Tugger laughed, some of the other kittens snickering at his outburst. "Let's see about that, cavity, and see how long you will last before we catch you. Probably not very long, since those legs of yours don't look like they will help carry you so fast." the kits laughed at this, all except Munkustrap and Macavity, who bristled at the name and at the comment.  
"Sure. I accept the challenge." He hissed, standing tall. He only reached Tugger's shoulder, so it didn't make much difference. The bigger kitten sneered.  
"Okay, then. You have twenty seconds to run." he said. Macavity flicked his ears. "And it starts now! One! Two!" 

Macavity jumped into action, running down the side of the large rubbish pile he had been sitting on and ducking left. He used all his senses to know if he was getting followed. He could hear Tugger counting loudly (he was already reaching ten). Macavity sniffed at the floor, then rubbed himself on the floor, mixing his scent with the Junkyard's. He was small, and that meant he wasn't good at fighting or anything where you needed to be big and strong. However, he was small enough to fit almost _anywhere_. He squeezed into a tube poking out of one of the garbage piles, being careful to hide his scent with some mud at the end of the tunnel. Tugger was already on sixteen. Macavity crawled farther into the pipe, turning around at a bed so he could see what was going on outside through the small opening. He could hear the kits as they tried to track him down by his scent. He was grateful he had hidden it with the mud. 

Some time passed. He dozed off at some point and woke up again. He felt proud to have proven Tugger wrong. And yet, the longer he stayed there... the stranger it seemed. He should have been found by now. So why hadn't it happened? He frowned and proceeded to crawling back out of the tube. He checked that he was alone first before slipping outside. He looked at the sky and was shocked to see that the sky was already darkening. How long had it been already? He slowly made his way back to the spot the kits had been playing in and found it was empty. He stood there, fur dirty with mud and water. Had he been tricked? He made his way back to the center of the Junkyard and, to his shock and sadness, found all the kittens playing there. He stood, perched on top of the rubbish hill, watching them play. Anger bubbled inside him. He didn't have a mother who could comfort him. Not a sibling nor a friend.

He turned around and headed for the fence, squeezing through a hole under it. He didn't feel any kind of sadness as he walked away from the Junkyard. No sorrow. Anger and hatred burned inside him. He didn't care if he had to live a hard life outside the so-called safety of his previous shelter. The hatred was stronger than any kind of feeling he could have in his current state.  
"Hey! Kit!" he turned his head to the right and found a young tom sitting on a crate by an alley's side. He had long, dark fur, and a deep gash over one side of his face. Macavity didn't flinch, but it did look very painful.  
"What are you doing out here so late?" the cat asked in a growl.  
"What are you doing out so late?" Macavity shot back. The cat gave him a twisted grin.  
"You are faisty. I like it. Would you like to sit with me?" he asked. Macavity knew that he didn't have anything else to do. He walked over to the cat and hopped on another crate.  
"You have potential, kit." The cat said.  
Macavity laughed bitterly. "Do I? A weakling kit like me?"  
"If that's what those Jellicles have been telling you your entire short kitten life, then they are the weak ones." the cat growled. He prodded Macavity's front legs with a paw. "These legs will carry you long lengths some day. These small claws will teare your enemies' faces apart some day."  
"You sound like you are sure." Macavity said. The tom gave him a deep chuckle.  
"I know greatness when I see it, my kit." he replied with a grin. Macavity remained silent. "Tell yah what; you come with me and I shall teach you to be a warrior. You shall be in your enemies' nighmares some day. You will terrorize them, their kittens, the kittens of those kittens and so on. You will be... the Hidden paw! The Napoleon of crime!"  
"I like the sound of that..." Macavity said thoughtfully.  
"What cat doesn't?" The tom purred.  
"If I decide to join you, I want to know your name first." Macavity said.  
"Growltiger, your future loyal hench cat. Likd the sound of that?" Growltiger said. "I'm getting old now. I shall put all my knowledge into you. You shall be the next antagonist. Like the sound of that, my kit?"  
Macavity grinned, "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

"They got a new magic cat." Growltiger said. He and Macavity sat side by side on one of the roofs overlooking the Junkyard. They watched the cermony that was going on at the center of the Junkyard, where the Jellicles watched the new magical kit be named.  
"Unworthy creatures, those Jellicle cats." Growltiger growled. He looked at Macavity, who was very quiet. The once tiny kit was now growing into what Growltiger had predicted. His dark brown fur was glossy and well combed, lithe, strong muscles showing underneath it. His gaze was calculating and cold.  
"Macavity?" Growltiger asked. Macavity looked at him.  
"I believe we should pay them a visit. How rude of them to not invite the two of us to the naming." he said in a cold voice. Growltiger gave him an aproving nod.  
"Agreed. Shall we crash in?" He asked. In response, Macavity stood and trotted down to a dead tree planted next to the roof. Growltiger followed after him, and the two cats clambered down the tree. They walked to the entrance, one that Macavity had walked out of not less than a year ago. They slipped in unnoticed (Jellicles didn't think that their entrance had to be guarded?) and headed along the paths covered in rubbish, walking to where the music was coming from.

They reached the spot, climbing a tall rubbish pile and overlooking the Jellicle cats gathered around Old Deuteronomy. The song was about to end when Macavity prodded a metal box and let it fall to the bottom, making crashing, loud noises. Macavity and Growltiger stood tall as the Jellicles snapped their gazes up in surprise to see him there.  
"Missed me?" he asked with a smile. There was a silent moment.  
"Macavity?" Munkustrap asked with disbelief clear in his voice. This was not the frail, small kit they had known. And he smelled... strange.  
"Yes, but I would like to hear a hint of fear when saying my name. We will work on that, right, Growltiger?" his friend laughed.  
"Right, Macavity." the older cat said, flexing his claws. The Jellicles were silent as both cats gracefully made their way down. Tugger stepped out from the crowd.  
"What do you want?" he hissed, fur standing on end.  
"Speak to us normally, scumbag." Growltiger hissed back.  
"He asked a question!" another cat said.  
"Oh, and this is my response." Macavity flicked his tail and a sudden flash of reddish light struck Tugger. The cat yowled with fright and pain, falling back. Macavity sidesteped him as he fell, savouring the fear around him.  
"What do you want?" the same cat asked, her voice shaking.  
"Demeter, don't--" but it was too late. Growltiger pounced forward, knocking her down. The queen screamed, struggling to get up, but Growltiger hissed in her face. She fell limp, having just fainted.  
"DEMETER!" a tabby emerged from the crowd, fangs and claws bared at Growltiger. Macavity, quick as lightning, steppedd in front of his friend and used his new, strange power to block the attack. The Jellicle fell, twitching.  
"The effects will wear off them." he said. "Same fate to anyone who attempts to attack me or Growltiger. Now, be smart and show me the new kit." The Jellicles parted to let him and Growltiger through, the later growling at a few who looked like they would dare attack. The cats backed from them. Macavity looked at the kit at Deuteronomy's side, a small, thin creature. But Macavity could feel power within the kit. Strong power. He narrowed his eyes at it. He looked exactly like he had in size and manner, cowering, ears pinned back. Macavity didn't feel like killing it. He turned his glare on the patriarch before him, who was taller and yet weaker than him.  
"Take good care of him while I am gone. I see potential in him. Don't you, Growltiger?"  
"You are right." Growltiger growled, peering at the kit. "A little monster he will be when he grows."  
"Get out of here. Please." Deuteronomy said. Macavity glared at him.  
"We shall meet again soon." he growled. And then he and Growltiger dissapeared.


End file.
